Perfect
by Spnchick09
Summary: Alternate ending to the season finale, with a living and healthy Denny. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything affiliated with it.

**Author's Note: **So in my head, Denny's still alive. In this one-shot, he's still alive. Yay.

* * *

"You look amazing."

Izzie grinned, spinning to show off the dress she'd chosen. She watched Denny's perfect smile widen as his chocolate brown eyes looked her up and down.

"Thank you," she replied. "I changed three times. I wanted to look nice."

"Hell, Izz, I've seen you in scrubs. I think anything else is just fine, no matter what it is."

Izzie stuck her tongue out at him, causing a laugh from Denny.

"You know, this would've been a much more pleasing way to stop my heart earlier," he told her. "You're taking my breath away already."

"Eh, I'm more of the dramatic type. I had to cause a scene."

He grinned, watching her sit beside him and take his hand into hers. "We're going to be alright, aren't we?" she asked.

"I hope so. Otherwise, this new heart will go to waste."

"And how's that?" she teased.

"Well, I've got a lot of love for you. And if you leave me, this heart has no Isobel to love."

She smiled, kissing him lightly. "I love you."

He cocked his head, grinning. "I don't think you've ever said that to me."

"Well, you're on your way to a lot of firsts, so get used to it."

He grinned mischievously at her, raising his eyebrows. "I can't wait for those."

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. Denny was staring at her, a goofy smile plastered on his face, and she called him on it. "What?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She grinned. "I've been told that before, yeah," she sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "You're just another guy that wants to get into my pants," she kidded, rolling her eyes and looking towards the floor, feigning anger.

"Can you blame me? I mean, I even got you to marry me. I've already figured all of this out."

"Have you?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm pretty intelligent," he told her, pointing to his head a few times.

She laughed, watching as his expression grew more serious. "You see that box over there?" he asked, nodding in the direction of a small table near the doorway.

"Yeah," she replied, noticing the small cardboard box he'd mentioned.

"Go get it," he instructed, smiling to himself.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, retrieving the box and sitting beside him once more, allowing his hand to rest on her thigh. "What is it?" she asked.

"Open it," he told her, snickering.

She opened the small box and smiled, noticing a small notebook inside. "What's this?" she asked.

"I've been writing in it ever since I came in for the first transplant."

"I always knew you were a softie. You should've told me that you kept a diary."

He grinned, taking it from her and turning to a specific page. "This," he said quietly, "was the day I met you." He handed the notebook to her, and she smiled down at his scribbled handwriting, beginning to read it.

_There's a blonde doctor here, and I swear she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She hasn't rejected me yet, so I'm taking that as a good sign. I tried blackmailing her, but I think she might be as smart as I am._

She couldn't help but giggle at the last sentence, continuing to read. Denny watched her, adoration and love evident in his eyes. She looked up to him, signifying that she'd finished reading, and he grinned. "I've got something else for you," he told her, rummaging through the box.

She gasped when he pulled out a small velvet box, looking at him in shock. "Oh, Denny," she whispered.

"I've already proposed, so we don't need to get into that, because then I'll get all teary-eyed again, and I won't be able to see the finger that I'm supposed to put this damn thing on," he chuckled. "It was my mother's engagement ring, and she told me to give it to someone that I cared about and was willing to spend the rest of my life with, if I ever found someone crazy enough to agree to that," she chuckled.

She watched as he slowly popped open the box, and her breath caught in her chest. It was a one-carat diamond that was in-between two small sapphire stones. It was simple, yet elegant, and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Denny, it's gorgeous."

"It'll be prettier on that hand of yours," he told her, smiling.

She laughed, holding her shaky hand out to him as he slipped the ring onto it. "There. Now you're even more beautiful."

"And why is that?" she laughed, although she knew the answer.

"Because you're engaged to me, of course," he replied, wrinkling his nose at her.

She smiled, kissing him. "I have to go make an appearance at this prom thing."

"Show off the ring?" he asked coyly.

"Yeah," she blushed, smiling. "But I'll be right back."

"You always come back to me. I swear, it's like I'm a magnet," he sighed, looking towards the ceiling. His eyes returned to hers, a smile forming on his lips.

"Can you blame me?" she asked, smiling.

"Not at all," he told her, sitting forward and kissing her. His hand rose from her thigh to her waist, and he kissed her passionately and left a light peck on her lips before she stood.

"I'll be back in a little while. Don't do anything crazy like flatline, okay? I'd rather you be here than watch me from up there," she told him, pointing towards the ceiling.

He nodded. "Okay. I'll try my best."

She smiled, walking to the door. Just before she'd left his room, he said, "Hey, Izz."

"Yeah, babe?" she asked, turning and looking at him.

"I love you, too," he grinned, his eyes big and filled with love.

"You know what, Denny?" she said quietly, sitting back down beside him. "They can wait. I'm going to spend some time with my fiancé."

"I like the sound of that," he purred.

"I think you'll like husband even more."

"Ooh, most definitely," he replied, kissing her.

_"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Denny Duquette."_

Izzie smiled against Denny's lips, pulling away slightly. "What do you think of Isobel Duquette?"

"I think it's perfect, just like the girl it belongs to," he said quietly, pulling her back to him.


End file.
